


Locker Room Talk

by Envytastic



Category: Free!
Genre: Embarrassed Rin, Fluff, Haruka and Rin go lube shopping, Haruka is an expert at sex, M/M, Nanase Haruka & Matsuoka Rin friendship, Rin is even worse, no he isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 03:04:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8604628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Envytastic/pseuds/Envytastic
Summary: In which Haruka gives Rin sexual advice.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This idea really came forth from the thought of Haruka being frustrated and saying Makoto should just fuck him into the mattress and light a cigarette.

It was an unusually quiet day at the Samezuka pool. Exhausted from the multiple races they had, Haruka and Rin had both plopped down on the bench in the locker room to take a breather. Haruka was gulping down water from his sports bottle, parched from the extensive physical movements his body had to endure.

It was just the two of them in the locker room. The few people that were actually here today had already left. Exams were nearing and everyone had priorities. Haruka’s and Rin’s priority was swimming.

“Hey Haru…” Rin started, unsure whether it was actually okay to ask his friend this. He was sure girls told these things to each other. For guys, it wasn’t an easy subject to talk about.

Haruka stopped drinking and raised one of his eyebrows slightly, signaling Rin has his attention. Rin softly bit his lower lip. The hell with it, he had already started, might as well go through with it.

“You and Makoto are doing _it_ … right?” He asked, a slight tremble in his voice.

Haruka’s mouth hung open slightly, not expecting this question. It’s true that people knew of his relationship with the gentle giant, not that he cared what they thought about it. He was happy with Makoto and that was all that mattered. It wasn’t like Rin was judging them; after all, word got out that he was more than just friends with Sousuke. It must be important if something’s bothering Rin.

“Yes. Why? You and Sousuke haven’t?”

Rin shook his head and let out an awkward chuckle. “We have. Just….” He paused, not sure whether he should tell Haruka. He trusted his black-haired friend enough, just was scared that if word got out, Sousuke would have his pride shattered. Rin quickly surveyed the locker room. No one was near. “He sucks. With that I don’t mean dick.”

Never had Rin, in his wildest dreams, expect to see Haruka snort in laughter. He rolled his eyes and punched Haruka’s arm. “Stop laughing. I don’t know how to tell him. I’ve been avoiding him for about a week now! He wants to get it on again….” Rin deflated with a sigh.

Haruka hummed in thought. “Why are you telling me this?” He asked.

The feisty swimmer looked towards his friend from his hunched position. “I was just wondering… how does it feel with Makoto?”

Haruka stayed silent. Rin was suspecting he crossed a boundary. Just as he was about to apologize for asking such an intimate question, Haruka opened his mouth,

“It does feel good. It’s just that Makoto…” Haru sighed. “Makoto is too worried. Every minute, every thrust he asks me if I’m alright. I just want him to pound me into the mattress and light up a cigarette or something.” He said with aggravation. Rin’s jaw dropped from the sudden vent from his friend. Haruka, their silent stoic friend was letting out his sexual frustration. If the air already wasn’t awkward, Rin would’ve let out his loudest laugh.

“I-I see. It doesn’t hurt though… does it?”

Haruka answered immediately this time, with a shake of his head. Finally Haruka understood what this was all about. “He hurt you.”

Rin sighed for the umpteenth time. With a nod of his head he confirmed Haruka’s statement. Haruka didn’t know anything about the romantic escaped of Sousuke and Rin, but neither he nor Makoto had ever dated in their lives, never had sex before. So instead of jumping into the deep end of the pool, they had researched it together. They found a couple of important things.

  1. Lube is super duper important. 
  2. Foreplay is important. (However it can be skipped for a quicky.)
  3. The first couple times it will most likely hurt.
  4. Make sure your partner is okay.
  5. There are tools that freshens things up down there. (Haruka found his fetish.)



It was number four that Makoto was obsessing over. It was number four that was almost ruining sex for Haruka.

“Look.” Haruka started. It was not like he was some kind of sexpert. He and Makoto had only done it a whopping four times. “I don’t want to go into details about yours and Sousuke’s… love live. But there’s a couple things you need to do. I’m assuming it was your first time with a guy?”

Again Rin nodded. Haru told how he and Makoto had researched it together when both of them had been dropping hints that they wanted to take their relationship another step further. Sweet innocent Makoto had been a blushing mess when they had been told that they would’ve been having sex ed classes. For the first time in his life he had deliberately skipped class on his own free will. Haruka had been just plain uninterested. When he explained the first point of what he and Makoto found, Rin started to bite his lower lip again. Haruka could see his teeth pressing onto his poor abused lower lip harder and harder as the list went on.

Haruka’s expression was stoic. “You guys went straight to the point, didn’t you?” Rin just hung his head low. “Jeez, you could’ve seriously gotten hurt you know.” Haruka was actually starting to sound worried.

“We just thought… it would be the same as with girls.”

“You seriously can’t be that stupid.”

Rin laughed sheepishly. Apparently they were that stupid.

“Just go buy some lubricant. Water-based is best, and go slow. Makoto and I are still trying things out. It’s okay if you can’t find what you like at the first time.”

It was true. Whenever the other saw something he wanted to try out, they would. They could handle it with the level of trust they have for one another. If one of them didn’t enjoy it, it was dropped. A silence passed between them. Neither moved to dress back into their clothes, almost having dried up already.

“Hey Haru… thanks.” Rin finally broke the silence, turning his head away. Haru took a swig of his forgotten drink.

“It’s nothing.” He mumbled. The two ended the conversation and got dressed.

Half an hour later the two were idly walking through Iwatobi’s shopping district, neither of them having anything to do. Nagisa had dragged Rei away somewhere, the tall man with glasses spluttering and protesting all the way; Makoto was working his part-time job. On Rin’s side, Sousuke was running errands for his father; Momotarou was wailing again because Pyunsuke was not emerging from the dirt again, Aiichirou trying in vain to console his roommate. Again. Rin suspected the stag beetle was dead for sure this time.

Haruka halted in front of a shop. Rin stopped as well to look at what had gotten Haruka’s attention. It was a small orca plush keychain. The redhead chuckled. “You still thinking about that?” It had been quite a while ago when they talked about their spirit animals. The subject had resurfaced now that Sousuke, Aiichirou and Momotarou were more involved with the Iwatobi boys.

Haruka shrugged. “I think it will make him happy.”

Rin hummed. Pluck some weeds from the field and give it to Makoto as a gift and he would be the happiest man on Earth. Especially if it’s from Haruka.  His eyes scanned the display and saw a similar keychain in the shape of a whale shark. “Should I get one for Sousuke as well?” He muttered to himself. It would be a small gift as apology for avoiding him the past week. Besides, whale shark products weren’t all that common. He was sure it would put a smile on Sousuke’s lips.

Haruka followed Rin’s gaze and his eyes landed on the whale shark. “I still don’t agree that Sousuke is a whale shark. He’s a snake.” Haruka grumbled, nose wrinkled in disdain.

With an exasperated sigh, Rin turned to look at his friend. “How many times do I have to tell you Haru… he misunderstood our relationship and was jealous. The whale shark suits him. Sousuke is a gentle giant too.”

“Yeah. _Gentle._ ” Haruka scoffed.

“Haruuuuuu!” Rin whined as he stomped his feet like a toddler during a tantrum. “Don’t ever tell anyone about what I told you! We didn’t know anything okay?!”

“Hah.” Haru was smirking.

Rin pouted. “Fine I’ll buy both key chains so shut up!” With that, he went into the shop. Haru was a bit surprised. He hadn’t intended for Rin to buy him Makoto’s small gift. He assumed it was a small thank you for listening to Rin’s problems.

A couple minutes later Rin got out with two small packages. He tossed the green one towards Haru. The black haired boy caught it easily. Rin had it wrapped in Makoto’s favorite color. His own package was wrapped in red. Haruka thanked him for the small gift and tucked it away in his bag. He grabbed Rin’s wrist and dragged him to the nearest convenience store.

“Haru?!” Rin yelped as he stumbled over his own legs. Haruka stopped in front of the personal care aisle. He started dropping small bottles into the basket he had grabbed when coming in and explained them.

“This one tingles. This one feels very warm. This one tastes like cola.” He said as he dropped each bottle into the basket. He knew that Rin and Sousuke loved that beverage. “This one…” He started as he let out a shuddering sigh. “I’ll let you find out yourself.” The bottle got dropped into the basket.

Rin’s face matched his hair and eyes as he realized what was being dropped into his basket. “We don’t need _that_ much!” He whispered harshly. Haruka ignored him as he dropped in a couple more bottles. Finally he reached for a box of condoms. It’s not like he enjoys watching his friends’ junk, but when you share a locker room, you tend to catch glimpses so Haruka had a good estimate of what sizes to pick.

The box was shoved in front of Rin’s face. “These don’t feel as good but they prevent messes. It would be suspicious if you have to change the sheets every time.” He explained. Rin nodded, eyes darting here and there to see if someone he knew saw him buy these embarrassing things. He was envious of Haruka’s don’t-give-a-crap-about-anything-but-water-and-Makoto nature.

Haruka surveyed the basket and was pleased with its contents. He handed the basket to Rin and ushered the spluttering boy to the cash register, which was manned by a young woman. There was no one else in line, so she greeted them with a smile.

“Have you been able to find everything sirs?” She asked, taking the basket from a very embarrassed Rin.

“Y-yes.” He stammered.

The woman’s smile never left her face as she rang up Rin’s items. Rin paid the woman and took the bag with shaky hands.

“Have a great evening.” She said with a small bow.

 “Yes… thank you.” Rin thought he was going to faint.

They exited the market, with a bag full of pleasure and a wallet much lighter. It almost hurt Rin’s heart physically. Lube was _expensive._

“That should last you a while.” Haruka said with an underlying tone of amusement. Rin angrily flicked his finger on Haruka’s forehead. This was enough embarrassment to last a lifetime. Haruka squinted his eyes shut as Rin’s finger hit his forehead. He rubbed the sore spot while muttering ‘just trying to help…’

“I’m going home!” Rin announced as he stomped away. Haruka shook his head with a small smile. Rin would thank him later. This conversation hadn’t only helped Rin. Haruka had decided to talk to Makoto about his carefulness this night. He wanted to be manhandled for once. He checked his phone, Makoto should be home soon. With determination, he went home as well.

 

\----- ----- ----- 

 

“Hey Haru….” Rin started, pulling up his jammers and letting it snap into place at his hips. Haru looked at him with a hum.

“Thanks.” Haruka gave him a knowing smile, nodding his head.

Makoto and Sousuke glanced at each other, feeling left out. Sousuke decided to voice this. “What are you guys talking about?”

Rin shook his head with a gentle laugh. “Nothing important.” He wrapped his arm around Sousuke’s waist and guided his partner to the pool. Makoto stood behind Haru, who was getting his goggles out of the bag.

“Haru?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Haru promised. Makoto nodded and shrugged off his jersey’s jacket, the healing scratch marks still a bit visible. He hooked his arm around Makoto’s and led his partner to the pool like Rin had earlier. He needed less talk and more water.

The locker room was empty. Eight bags were placed into the shelves, two adorned with big plush key chains. An orca and a whale shark.


End file.
